


i turn you into a metaphor

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor has it Phil Coulson and Melinda May are the last virgins at SHIELD Academy. They decide to change that together. Who better to have your first time with than your best friend in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i turn you into a metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting half-finished on my laptop for ages and it just kind of…..evolved. Title is from a poem. Mostly porn, some plot, and a handful of feelings.

“We should have sex.”

Phil Coulson nearly chokes on the cheerios he’s eating as his best friend bounces into the room, settling on the foot of his bed as he turns in his desk chair to look at her. “I’m sorry?”

Melinda May shrugs, tossing her dark hair off her shoulder and looking at him, chin resting on the hand she balances on her knee. “We have to do it sometime, and everyone else has already lost it. We’re like the last ones left. And I can’t think of anyone I’d rather lose it to than you. So why not? Most of the base is partying tomorrow night, and we’ll be alone.”

Phil stares at her for a moment, sure the punchline is coming- after a few long moments of silence, Melinda swallows awkwardly, her mouth twisting slightly as she slowly uncrosses her legs, moving to stand. “I should lea-”

“Please don’t go,” he interrupts, leaning over to grab her wrist, fingers warm against her skin. He swallows, looking at her with darkened eyes. “This isn’t a prank, right?”

“I wouldn’t joke about this,” she answers, voice soft. She lifts her free hand up; it shakes slightly before she cups his cheek, thumb brushing over the bone. “It’s not exactly a secret, how I feel about you, Phil.”

“But the rules-”

“Oh please,” Melinda scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Like we’ve ever followed the rules.”

Phil studied her face, looking for any sign of hesitation. He found none, and he let himself relax. It wasn’t like they hadn’t fooled around before- they’d made out drunkenly more times than he could count on two hands, and there had been more than a few nights of wandering hands. And it wasn’t as though he hadn’t imagined it before- he had plenty of fantasies, but he’d thought that’s what they’d always be- fantasies.

“Everyone’s leaving at ten tomorrow,” he replies, and Melinda grins, leaning forward to press her mouth to his. It’s a short kiss but filled with sparks; he’s dazed when she pulls away, lips brushing his ear as she leans forward.

“I’ll see you then,” she murmurs, slipping away before he can say anything else, his door closing with a soft thud as she leaves.

“Fuck,” is all he says before he drops his head back against his chair.

_

His room is obsessively clean. Like, cleaner than it was when he moved in seven months ago.

He’s spent the whole day keyed up and on a hair trigger; thank god Blake had gone home for the weekend and wasn’t around to bother him, because all he can think about is how he’s going to have sex with his best friend in two hours. Well, an hour and fifty minutes, to be exact.

He’d put new, clean sheets on his bed, the soft white fabric bright in the dim lighting of his room. He’d even managed to smuggle in a few candles, and they sat on his desk, waiting to be lit. That was what you were supposed to do for your first time, right? Candles, instrumental music, that whole thing.

His head shoots up at the knock on his door, brow furrowing because he isn’t expecting anyone; he shrugs on a worn Wisconsin Fair Days shirt and opens the door, jaw dropping a little.

Melinda was standing there in the doorway, dressed in the tiniest little black dress he’s ever seen, her hair in a braid cascading down over her right shoulder. He can see the strap of her bra, thin black lace against endless pale skin, and he swallows thickly, heat flooding his chest.

“You’re early,” he rasps, voice sticking to his throat, and Melinda grins, shrugging one of her shoulders as she places her hand in the center of his chest, pushing him into his room. When it’s closed behind them she flicks the lock, leaning back against it and eyeing him.

“You’re nervous,” she says as she toes out of her shoes, kicking them off to the side as she saunters over to him, fingers reaching for the hem of his shirt, playing with the soft cotton fabric. Phil shrugs, trying not to tense up, and Melinda’s hand slides up to cup the back of his neck before she dragged him down to her level.

The kiss is messy; it takes Phil a second to catch up, but he slides his hands down her sides, tugging her closer. The fabric of her dress is smooth against his palms and he digs his hands into her hips as her fingers scratch at the back of his neck. She sighs, soft against his mouth, and her breath is minty against his tongue.

“I had a whole plan, you know,” he said against her mouth; she drops down from where she’s been on her tip toes to look up at him, hands sliding to rest on his shoulders. She raised an eyebrow, curious, and color rose to his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’ll wait. I know I’m early,” she tells him; she stretches out on his bed hands behind her head, crossing her ankles as she watches him with a smile playing on her lips. He takes a breath before he digs the lighter out of his sock drawer, setting about lighting the candles and flicking off the overhead lamp. He put the cassette tape in, piano notes floating out of the speakers; he took a deep breath before he turned to face her. She smiled from where she was laying on the bed, one hand under her head, propped up on her elbow. “You planned this out pretty well for twenty four hours’ notice.”

“Well it only happens once, right? Figured it may as well be special,” he replies, shrugging as he tugged off his socks before he sank down onto the bed beside her. Her smile at him was soft, and she tugged him down to kiss her, hands sinking into his hair as he spread out atop her.

He trails his fingers down her arm, nails dragging along the soft skin of her elbow and drawing a soft moan from her before he continued down until he could link their fingers together. Melinda tugged his lower lip into her mouth, teeth sinking into the pink flesh momentarily before she licked into his mouth. Phil groaned, kissing her harder as her free hand slid under his shirt, nails digging lightly into his back.

“Off,” she murmured against his lips, rucking up his shirt with the hand not clasped in his; he let her go to sit up a little, tugging his shirt off. Shirtless, he sat with his back against the headboard and pulled her into his lap; she sighed breathily as she straddled him, rocking down into where he was half-hard.

Phil’s hands were hot on her legs as they skated up her thighs; she threw her head back as his thumbs brushed her inner thighs, inches from her heat. He pushed the hem of her dress up, eyes widening at the sight of thin black lace and nothing else. She grinned as she tugged it over her head, and she took the time to undo the braid, dark hair cascading down her shoulders.

“God you’re beautiful,” Phil murmurs, brushing his knuckles up her torso until his fingers could flirt with the edge of her bra. Melinda flushed a little, cheeks pink even in the firelight of the candles, before she bent down to kiss him again, palms flat on his chest.

Her nail flicked over his nipple as he mouthed along her jaw; he groaned, sharp and low as he bucked up into her, drawing a keen from her as his teeth sank into her pulse point. Her fingers tightened in his hair, holding him against her as she rocked down into him, gasping as heat flashed over her skin.

Their mouths met again as his hand slid down her back; he gripped her ass and held her tightly against him as he rolled her underneath him. Her back hit the mattress just as he kissed over her chin, down her neck to suck on her pulse point briefly before his tongue trailed over the edge of her bra.

“ _Phil_ ,” Melinda murmured as he licked at her nipple through the thin lace, hand coming up to grope the one not in his mouth. He grinned at the breathlessness of her voice, nudging the lace aside to taste her skin. She outright moans at the pinprick of teeth against her sensitive skin, shifting restlessly against him before she drags her nails down his back, turning the skin pink.

He dragged his mouth down her torso; he licked along her abs, tongue dipping into her belly button and drawing a raspy giggle from her. He presses a hard kiss to her hipbone before he runs his nose along the lace panties, inhaling deeply. She squirms, so he grips her thighs in his palms, spreading her legs and keeping them apart as he idly kisses her inner thighs.

“You don’t have-” he cuts her off by tugging at her panties until they’re off, dropping them off the side of his bed and he’s returned to his position.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing,” he warns as she drops her knees to open herself to him.

“We’ll figure it out together,” she replies breathily as he pulls apart her folds with his thumbs gently. She cries out when he swipes his tongue along her slit, reaching a hand down to thread through his hair as she covered her mouth with the other. He probed at her clit gently with the tip of his tongue, pulling his name from her, before he delved into her slit. He brought his thumb up to rub at her clit because she seemed to like the pressure, and he tried to thrust into her with his tongue.

She squirmed a little, gasping, and he pulled his tongue out, switching so his tongue is on her clit and he eases a single finger inside her. He looked up her body at her face; her skin was flushed, lips parted, her free hand twined in her hair as she rocked her hips into his mouth. After a few thrusts of one finger, he slid two inside of her, drawing a strangled moan from her, and he latched his mouth onto her hipbone, sucking a bruise there. She moaned, low and unrestrained, and he grinned against her skin.

“You like that,” he observes, thumb on her clit and fingers inside of her, pulling together in a way that seemed to make her knees weak. “Is it the fact that no one will see it? It’ll just be there, under your clothes?”

Melinda moans again when he adds a third finger; he worries he’s hurting her until he feels a rush of slickness around his fingers, her hips rocking a little faster, and he leans forward, sucking her clit into his mouth as he speeds up a little.

“ _Phil_ \- oh god, Phil, _please_ ,” she begs a little as her thighs begin to shift restlessly, and he knows she must be close. All he wants is to push her over the edge- to watch the way her skin shimmers with sweat and her mouth parts with his name falling off her tongue. He pushes his fingers into her harder, the slick muscles gripping the digits, and he uses the flat of his tongue to suck her clit into his mouth.

The only warning he has of her orgasm is a loud keen that vaguely resembles his name and her thighs clenching around his head. He pushes her through it, panting against her thigh, until she collapses against the pillows, eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath.

Phil wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after he’d sucked his fingers clean; Melinda cracked one eye and beckoned him up to the head of the bed. She groaned at the taste of herself on his mouth, holding him closer; he moaned at the pressure on his erection and she giggled quietly against his mouth.

“Your turn,” she said, pushing him onto his back. She straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him as she unhooked her bra; she tossed it over the edge, bringing his hands up her torso until he was cupping a breast in each hand, kneading gently. “This music is awful, you know.”

Phil snorted, rubbing his thumb over her nipple and drawing a hum from her as she rocked down into him. She scooted back, tugging at his sweatpants and boxers until they were in a pile on the floor; she licked her lips as his cocked bobbed in interest. “Lin, I’m not gonna last if you use your mouth.”

Melinda didn’t answer; just leaned forward to kiss him, deep and messy, as she rooted through his bedside table until she pulled out a condom. She handed it to Phil, watching him roll the latex on as she stroked his chest, teeth on his shoulder, nipping lightly.

“Do you want to be on top?” he asked, and she shook her head, tugging him over her. He hovered over her, kissing her neck as she wrapped her thigh around his hip, gasping when his cock brushed against her folds. “You okay? We don’t have to do this, you know.”

“If you stop, I’ll kill you with my bare hands,” Melinda replied, breathless, and Phil snorted, capturing her mouth again as he reached down with one hand to guide himself into her. He moved slowly, inch by inch, pausing at Melinda’s sharp inhale. “No, no don’t stop- keep going.”

He took a breath before he pushed in further, his thumb was on her clit when he bottomed out, surrounded by warmth and wetness and the exquisite pressure he’d ever experienced. He held still as Melinda exhaled harshly against his neck, fingers digging into his arms before she relaxed, bringing her leg higher on his hip.

“Move,” she whispered, voice shaky as she mouthed along his jaw, sucking on his earlobe lightly. He did, slowly- reveling in the soft gasp of his name, the way she clutched him closer as they moved together. He wanted to keep kissing her, but his mouth kept moving to different parts of her skin, desperate to taste every last inch of her.

After a few more thrusts, Melinda hooked her leg over his knee and flipped them; the sight of her riding him, hair cascading down her shoulders and her lips red and swollen from his kisses was nearly enough to make him come. Her face twisted a little though, and she looked uncomfortable- whatever rhythm they’d had started to fall apart, and he could feel the heat of his orgasm ebbing away.

“This isn’t working,” Melinda panted after a second, pausing her movements and huffing in frustration; Phil swallowed, skin sticky with sweat, nodding. She got off of him and immediately went to the stereo; she violently pushed the eject button to stop the classical music; she sifted through his stack of CDs before she picked up a Rolling Stones one and popped it in, soft strains of guitar starting as she turned back to him after she’d blown out the candles and flicked his bedside lamp on low, casting them in soft yellow light.

“Lin-”

“I don’t want some picture perfect first time,” she cut him off, thumb brushing along the line of his pectoral muscle. “I want you. Just you, Phil.”

He just looked at her for a second, hand cupping her jaw, before he leaned forward to kiss him, tugging her into him until he could press her into the mattress. She sighed, melting into him- he grabbed her leg and slid into her until they were pressed together at every point possible. He kept kissing her as he thrust, even and steady, drawing soft, panting sighs from Melinda as they came together, faster and faster.

“I love you,” he whispered fervently, and her eyes shot open, lips parting- moments before he applied direct pressure to her clit with his thumb, thrusting her into an orgasm that left her breathless, chanting his name. He squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face in her neck as he orgasmed, overwhelmed by her scent and warmth and the scratch of her nails through his hair.

He collapsed onto her, barely keeping his entire weight off of her as he caught his breath- when his pulse was calmer he carefully pulled out of her, tying off the condom and throwing it out in his wastepaper basket before he lay back, closing his eyes. There’s a beat of silence before Melinda’s hand finds his, twining their fingers together on the mattress.

“I love you too, you know,” she whispered into the darkness, grip tightening on his hand. He swallows, heartbeat racing in his ears, before he pulls her into him; her head fits right under his chin, her breath warm on his skin. He pulled the covers crumpled at the end of the bed over them, wrapping them up together, and she pressed a soft kiss to his bicep. “We’re gonna be okay.”

Phil pressed a kiss to the side of her head, holding her impossibly closer.

“Yeah, Lin. We’re gonna be fine,” he answered, but there’s something more to his answer that neither of them are quite ready to admit.

They’d just changed _everything_.


End file.
